1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a picker assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A picker is used to pick up and classify semiconductor devices. For example, a picker may pick up semiconductor devices to load or unload onto/from a tray. Also, a picker is provided for a semiconductor device inspection device to transfer semiconductor devices from one tray to another tray or from a tray to a table.
Semiconductor devices have different sizes according to their type. Also, a tray for semiconductor devices may have different spacings for arranging semiconductor devices thereon according to type. Therefore, various kinds of pickers are provided to transfer semiconductor devices to be arranged on trays. Also, an operator needs to install appropriate pickers according to the types of semiconductor devices and trays while performing tasks.